LIKE AN ANGEL (Sekuel LIKE AN AIR)
by My Bunny Rena
Summary: Sungmin mnyelamatkan seseorang yang hendak bunuh diri, terlihat di mukanya raut frustasi. nama Namja itu, Kyuhyun dan pertemuan ini membawa dampak mendalam bagi keduanya. BOYS LOVE JOYERS...Kumpul..kumpul


**LIKE AN ANGEL**

**Sekuel "Like an Air"**

**.**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyuhyun Sungmin**

**Boys Love, Romance, a little bit humor**

**.**

**.**

**Ini adalah FF Abal P3 yang ke-3, sekuel dari LIKE AN AIR**

**Karna banyak yang minta sekuel**

**FF INI FLASHBACKNYA AJA BAGAIMANA MEREKA BERDUA AWAL MULA BERTEMU, BISA DISEBUT SEKUELKAH?**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**JANGAN PELIT!**

**.**

**Oh, ya…Sekalian balas review yang ngeripiu LIKE AN AIR. **

**Tapi gak disebut satu-satu ya, intinya THANK'S A LOT OF karna udah bilang ff nya romantic, aku juga orangnya romantic, jadi ff aku pasti romance semua. **

**Dan buat yang nanya (hamsming, login ya nae dongsaeng!), temen aku itu gak begitu lah, ni hanya fantasi aku aja. Kalo mereka ML or gak…dia gak nyeritain seluruh ceritanya, tapi kalo aku sendiri pernah mergokin mereka lagi grepe-grepe di basecamp-nya. OMONA PANAS kalo inget itu!**

**.**

**.**

**SELAMAT MENGHAYATI**

.

Min Pov

Hujan tadi siang sungguh deras, angin kencang dengan Guntur dan petir dimana-mana.

Membuatku merinding dan ingat mati, tapi aku tetap harus sampai rumah.

_Umma_ pasti sudah menungguku dengan perut yang lapar.

_Umma_ku memang ada-ada saja, minta dibelikan martabak manis (?), gak masalah kalo belinya sih, tapi dia minta pas lagi hujan dengan angin kencang begini. Hujannya sih sudah lumayan berhenti tapi petirnya…_Umma_ tolong jangan siksa aku.

Aku memang sudah menganggapnya sebagai _Umma_ku sendiri, aku hanya anak saudara jauhnya yang sudah lama meninggal.

Entahlah, aku sebenarnya sangat ingin bertemu dengan ibuku, tapi aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya dari frame foto yang ditinggalkan _Umma._

Lagipula _Umma_ku yang sekarang tidak kalah baik dan perhatiannya.

Dia sangat menyayangiku layaknya ibu kandung sendiri. Dia tidak menikah, jadi tidak mempunyai anak, makanya aku sangat disayang olehnya.

Pas melewati sebuah jembatan layang yang memang itu jalan menuju rumahku, aku melihat seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri di pinggir jembatan. Dia sedang merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan menutup matanya.

_OMONA_!

DIA MAU BUNUH DIRI! TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!

Min Pov End

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari mobil yang dikendarainya dan menggunakan payung warna pinknya dengan motif polkadot hitam, sungguh menambah kadar manisnya namja imut ini.

Dia berlari tergesa, takut orang itu melompat.

"Heiiiiii…._Ajushhiiiiii_….turrruuuun" teriak sungmin sambil berlari dan di tengah Guntur yang bersahutan.

SPLASSHH

JDUAAAR

"AAHHHH…_UMAA_..TOLOONG MINNIEE UMAAA…HUWAAAA"

Bukannya nolongin orang yang tadi mau bunuh diri, sekarang malah Sungmin yang ketakutan dengan Guntur yang seakan-akan mau menyambar dirinya.

Orang yang berdiri di sisi jembatan itu mengernyit, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara ribut-ribut di sampingnya.

"Heiii, kamuuu ngapaiiin jongkok di situ, haaah?"

Orang itu turun dari pinggir jembatan dan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih jongkok dengan memegang payung kesayangannya sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"kamu ngapain disitu, hah?"

Orang itu tertegun melihat muka Sungmin yang ketakutan, dia berusaha memegang pundaknya dan reaksi yang diberikan Sungmin sungguh mengejutkan, membuat jantungnya hampir lepas. Sungmin langsung memeluk orang itu, seakan mencari perlindungan dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"hiks…_Umma,_ Miniiie takuut petirrr. Tolong bawa Miniie ke mobil."

"_Aigoo_, sudah tenang _ne._ ada aku disini."

Mereka berdua memasuki mobil Sungmin dan Sungmin masih saja memeluk erat orang itu.

"sudah tidak ada petir lagi, _agashi._"

Orang itu merasa tidak enak, dipeluk oleh seorang _yeoja _cantik ditengah cuaca yang dingin dan suasana yang mendukung. Kan berabe!

Sungmin mengernyit, alisnya dia naikkan satu, mulutnya dikerucutkan dan tangannya bersilang di dada.

"_MWOO_! KAU KIRA AKU _YEOJA_, DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

Sungmin benar-benar jengah selalu diperlakukan seperti _yeoja_, memang sih mukanya lebih cantik daripada _yeoja_ asli dan tubuhnya juga tak kalah seksi. Tapi dia tetep gak suka dibilang _yeoja._ Dia _NAMJA_ TULEN, INGET ITU!

"_WHATT_?!" orang itu malah meraba dada Sungmin, memastikan sesuatu.

"DASAR _AJUSHI_ MESUUUM, LEPAS!"

"bisa tidak sih gak usah teriak-teriak, cerewet banget dah!"

"harusnya kau sopan sedikit, bukannya ngucapin terima kasih, malah nggrepe-grepe orang!"

"kamu tuh harusnya sopan, ngapain teriak-teriak ditengah petir, gak ada kerjaan banget!"

"_MWOOO_! Tau kau kayak gitu, aku biarin aja kau nyemplung dari jembatan"

"siapa juga yang mau loncat, HAH?"

"EH! Bukannya kamu emang mau loncat?"

"gak tuh!"

"trus ngapain kamu berdiri di pinggir jembatan kayak orang prustasi gitu?"

"siapa yang prustasi? Orang lagi ngerasain angin tau! Makanya Tanya dulu, jangan asal nyimpulin!"

Kedua orang itu terengah-engah, menahan emosi.

"jadi, kamu tidak mau bunuh diri?" Sungmin sudah merendahkan suaranya, bahkan sekarang lebih lembut.

"gak, aku masih waras koq." Orang itu juga keliatannya sudah reda emosinya.

"kamu jadi orang aneh banget! Masa lagi hujan-hujan di pinggir jembatan? Aku kan jadi takut kamu bunuh diri."

Orang itu tersenyum sangat manis, Sungmin terpesona dan dia juga baru menyadari ternyata orang itu sangat tampan, dengan kulit putih pucat, bibir merah menggoda, hidung mancung dan rambut yang curly, menambah kesan keseksiannya.

"kalo aku bunuh diri pun, gak akan ada yang kehilangan kan?"

Orang itu menunduk, menyimpan luka namun terlihat jelas oleh Sungmin.

"orang tuamu pasti merasa kehilangan! Meski aku juga gak tau rasanya punya orang tua…Hiks..hiks"

Orang itu terkejut, lalu mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"orang tuaku sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan. Tapi, aku punya kakak, dia tinggal di Amerika Sekarang. Makanya meski aku bunuh diri pun, tidak aka nada yang merasa kehilangan, karna kakakku tidak peduli padaku."

Orang itu bercerita dengan melihat raut muka Sungmin, Sungmin juga melihat tatapan mata orang itu yang penuh dengan kesendirian dan kesepian.

Sambil berlinang air mata, Sungmin memeluk orang itu sekali lagi.

"tenanglah, ada aku!"

Orang itu tersenyum, mencium wangi rambut Sungmin dengan aroma strawberry lalu melepas pelukan itu kembali dan memandang Sungmin lekat.

"kamu tidak takut, jika aku orang jahat?" sambil memincingkan mata, tanda menantang.

"tidak, meskipun kau macam-macam, aku punya keahlian bela diri." Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun imnida, kamu?"

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Apa sekarang kau mau mampir dulu ke rumahku? Aku Cuma berdua dengan_ Umma_ dirumah."

"Oke" orang itu tersnyum kembali, Sungmin balas senyum dengan sangat manisnya membuat Kyuhyun tertegun.

"kamu cantik! _Mianhe _tadi aku sudah mengira kamu _yeoja."_

"_gwenchana_, udah banyak yang mengira Min itu _yeoja."_

CUUUPP

"EHHH!?" orang itu mencium pipi bulat sungmin, lalu mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya membuat rona merah timbul di pipi putih itu.

"_gomawo_, mau jadi temanku dan perhatian padaku."

"_Nee. Kajja_ kita berangkat!" sungmin mengalihkan rasa canggungnya dengan mengajak Kyuhyun pulang.

Entahlah, rasa apa yang menghampiri Sungmin, dia memang anak yang baik dan tidak tega dengan keadaan seseorang yang terlihat menderita. Dia memang berhati malaikat, selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang yang sedang membutuhkan dan menolongnya tanpa pamrih.

.

.

.

"_Ummmaaa_, Min pulaang!"

Sungmin dan kyuhyun memasuki rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut.

"miin, lamaa sekalii, _Umma_ lapaaar." Seseorang dari dalam kamar keluar sambil mengelus perutnya yang rata.

"eh, siapa itu Min?" kata _umma_ Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat kursi ruang tamu.

"dia orang aneh, Heechul _umma_! Makanya Min ajak ke rumah." Seloroh Sungmin asal sambil meletakkan martabaknya di meja pantry.

"berarti kamu lebih aneh dong Min, ngajak orang aneh ke rumah?" balas umManya. Kuhyun tertawa kecil.

"ishh _umma_! Dia kyuhyun. Kami ketemu di jalan tadi, liat saja mukanya, kayak pengemis gak makan tiga hari." Sifat jahil sungmin muncul rupanya.

"_mwooo!_ Orang ganteng begini dibilang pengemis" balas kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin hanya cengengesan, "iya kalo diliat pake sedotan!" sungmin melangkah ke lantai atas.

_Umma_ sungmin menyuruh kyuhyun duduk dan dia berjalan ke pantry, membuat tiga gelas coklat panas.

"kamu tampan sekali!" _umma _sungmin berargumen, duduk di sisi sebelah Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan nampan berisi cangkir coklat dan martabak yang tadi sudah dibeli Sungmin.

"aku juga menyadarinya, _Ahjumma_." Kata Kyuhyun bangga sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

"_aiigoooo,_ narsis sekali kau! Ahahaha. Kamu kerja apa lagi kuliah?"

"aku sudah kerja, ahjumma."

"_OMONA! Mianhe,_ aku baru sadar, baju kamu lembab. Sebaiknya kamu ke kamar Min, gih! Kamarnya ada di lantai atas."

"_nee, ahjumma"_

Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki tangga, mukanya memang menyiratkan kedinginan, namun dia tidak peduli sebenarnya. Dia sudah terbiasa seperti itu.

Setelah di lantai dua, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan kamar yang memiliki pintu dengan ornament kelinci-kelinci pink yang imut.

"persisi seperti kamu, Min. imut!" kyu tersenyum membayangkan Sungmin, entah kenapa Sungmin selalu membuat senyumnya terkembang, _first love, maybe!_

Tok…tok…tok

"Min…"

Tidak ada jawaban, mungkin Sungmin juga sedang mandi. Kyuhyun cuek saja membuka pintu dan melenggang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"woaaahhh, _pinky boys_!" Kyuhyun berteriak ketika kakinya menginjak kamar Sungmin, dimana-mana _accessories_ pink, meski dominasi ruangan putih.

Kyuhyun duduk di karpet beludru putih di depan _king bed_ milik Sungmin itu.

Meluruskan kakinya dan menyamankan sandarannya di kasur Sungmin. Kepalanya ia letakkan di kasur itu, lalu menutup mata dengan perlahan. Kelihatannya ia lelah sekali.

Cklek. Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe putih, rambutnya setengah basah, _look adorable!_

"hemm Kyu..." Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur di sisi ranjangnya, dia mendekati Kyuhyun, duduk di depannya, hendak membangunkannya supaya tidak terkena demam akibat rintik hujan.

Semakin dekat, semakin nyata aura bersinar dari wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur , menghanyutkan pikiran Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum, mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut, menyiratkan perasaan suka.

"kenapa kau mempesonaku sekejap mata memandang, Kyu?" dielus lagi pipi itu lembut.

"apakah aku jadi ikut-ikutan aneh kayak kamu, karna cepat sekali menyukaimu? Padahal kita belum terlalu saling mengenal." Dielus lagi pipi itu.

Jemari Sungmin sudah bergerak ke arah dahi Kyuhyun, menyibakkan poni ikal itu, lalu turun ke hidung, dan terakhir di bibir merah menggoda itu.

Berhenti lama dan kembali bergerak menelusuri lekukan indah itu.

Sungmin mencoba mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, hendak merasakan lembutnya bibir itu. Katakanlah Sungmin memang aneh, menyukai seorang _namja_, dan dia juga _namja._ Tapi, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, yang terpenting adalah menyalurkan rasa ini pada orang yang memang sama menyukainya. Meski dia belum tahu perasaan Kyuhyun.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan akhirnya terindarlah kelembutan bibir itu di bibir Sungmin. Hanya menempel. Tak berapa lama, Sungmin menutup matanya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Kyuhyun, menjaga supaya ciuman itu pas.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun sudah membuka kedua matanya. Tersenyum, _ani_ itu adalah seringaian mematikan diciptakan Kyuhyun, ketika Sungmin masih dalam posisi sama.

Perlahan, tangan Kyuhyun naik ke punggung Sungmin, menekan tubuh Sungmin untuk semakin merapat pada tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"KYU!?"

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman itu, memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan seriangainnya. Tidak lupa rona merah di pipi Sungmin, malu karna ketauan ya?

CUUUP

Kyuhyun mengecup kembali bibir Sungmin, balik menyerang.

"lebih baik bermain berdua, daripada sendiri Min."

"ehmm Kyu…kau harus mandi dulu, nanti malah demam!" saran Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Namun gagal, karna Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"kyuuu…." Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di kedua pundak Kyuhyun, menjaga supaya tidak terlalu erat pelukannya itu.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat, mengelus pipi Sungmin dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan cinta.

"Min, mungkin Tuhan mempertemukan kita hari ini. Kau dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menemaniku, Min. _you like an angle"_

Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi Kyuhyun dengan raut senang, lalu menunduk malu sambil tersenyum.

"Min…" Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin lalu kembali mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

Pandangan mereka semakin dalam dan dengan perlahan mereka mendekatkan wajahnya. Ketika hembusan nafas sudah terasa di kulit, maka mereka kembali menutup mata, merasakan dengan segenap hati ketulusan saling menyayangi, menggebukkan semangat untuk saling memiliki.

Sungmin mendekap erat Kyuhyun, dia beranjak menduduki paha Kyuhyun, menyamankan diri dengan kegiatan mereka yang semakin panas.

Kyuhyun juga semakin panas, tangannya sudah turun kebawah, hendak menyibakkan _bathrobe _itu dan begitu terkejutnya dia ketika tangannya mengelus paha Sungmin, terasa sekali kelembutannya, elusannya yang membuat panas ditubuh Sungmin semakin meningkat, seiring tangan itu menelusuri paha atas Sungmin, ke atas dan Kyuhyun membuka tali _bathrobe_ itu, menyibakkannya dan mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"ahhhmmm" lenguhan itu lolos dari mulut Sungmin yang terbuka sedikit, dengan mata tertutup ketika ciuman panas Kyuhyun dengan lidah ekspertnya menelusuri leher mulus Sungmin tanpa menciptakan _kissmark._

"aahhh kyuuuhh….ehmmm…ahhh"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerang kenikmatan, jemari Kyuhyun menyapa juniornya yang sudah tegang. Sementara bibir Kyuhyun masih setia dengan kegiatannya, menelusuri kulit mulus Sungmin dan sekarang asik mengemut, menghisap dan menjilat _nipple _pink kecoklatan sungmin. Dua kenikmatan sekaligus dirasakan Sungmin.

"kyuuuuh, kocok cepathh…ah ah ah…ohh yaah begituuuh." Ah Min, desahanmu menyemangati Kyuhyun untuk memberikan kepuasan padamu.

Kyuhyun mengocok junior Sungmin pelan, membuat Sungmin kembali meremas rambut kyuhyun, meminta lebih.

"kyuuuh..pleeasshh, ahh…"

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin yang sudah _naked,_ mengelus pipi yang mengembang kemerahan itu, lalu mengecup berulang-ulang dan menyesap kembali bibir pink itu.

Kyuhyun kembali memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan sayu, Sungmin juga sudah dipuncak perasaannya ingin disentuh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "_would you be mine_?"

Sungmin membalas senyuman itu tak kalah lembut dan manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_it's my first time to do it, kyu. Please, softly!"_

"_ne, chagiya."_

Oh oh…apakah itu sebuah pernyataan mereka sudah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing?

Kyuhyun bergerak cepat membuka semua baju yang melekat di tubuhnya, sampai dia _naked_ dan kembali menindih Sungmin, menyesap kembali dan lagi bibir menggoda sungmin.

Sungmin hanya pasrah mengikuti Kyuhyun, dia menyukai ini.

Sungmin mengeratkan cengkramannya, saat terasa benda asing berusaha menerobos lubang Sungmin.

"ahhh…kyuuuhh."

"hemm…tahan sebentar min, nanti pasti terasa nikmat..ahh" kyuhyun ikut melenguh saat Sungmin bergerak gelisah, junior mereka bergesekan. Menambah suhu panas di tubuh.

"AKHHH Kyuuhh Apooo…ah ah ehmmahh aaahhh kyuuuh ughhh"

Awalnya terdengar teriakkan dari Sungmin saat junior Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat tegang mencoba merengsek masuk dan dia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat, menumbuk langsung ke titik kenikmatan sungmin, membuat Sungmin melayang dan memejamkan mata semakin erat, ini memang nikmat, tidak salah, inilah surga dunia itu, batin Sungmin.

Kyuhuyn semakin cepat lagi, lagi dan lagi memasukkan dan mendorong juniornya ke dalam lubang sempit Sungmin, Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggul Kyuhyun, mengeratkan kedua tubuh mereka, memperdalam penyatuan penuh nikmat ini.

"akhhh kyyuuuhh,,,,ehmmm minnhh sampeee….AHH!"

Sungmin melengkungkan badannya, mencengkram bahkan menghisap pundak kyuhyun keras menandakkan puncak itu dirasakan Sungmin.

Setelah itu Sungmin tetap terguncang karna kyuhyun masih memasuk keluarkan juniornya, mencari puncaknya juga. Semakin cepat dan semakin keras, penuh irama. Saat kedutan terasa, dia makin menambah gerakannya, dan "AKHH..EHMM AHH..AHH" dengan mata terpejam dia juga menikmati ini, dengan sepenuh hati.

"akhhh..Minn, _gomawo."_ Kyuhyun ambruk di samping tubuh Sungmin dan mengecup dahinya lama.

Menatap kembali raut sungmin, lalu keduanya kembali menempelkan bibirnya, menyesap dan memeluk lagi. Sungmin melepaskannya dan memandang Kyuhyun dalam.

"jangan tinggalkan aku kyu setelah ini! Aku sudah menyerahkannya padamu."

Kyuhuyun mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin dan membawa ke dadanya.

"tidak Min, aku bukan orang jahat yang tega meninggalkan seseorang yang aku cintai, sebutlah aku sudah terperosok ke dalam pesonamu, Min. _Saranghae!"_

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup rambut basah Sungmin dan Sungmin membalasnya dengan memeluk dan mengecup dada Kyuhyun.

"_nado_ Kyu, _Nado Saranghae_."

.

.

.

THE END

JIKA REVIEW BANYAK, LANJUT SEKUELNYA….

HOBI BANGET BIKIN SEKUEL NIH.

NC GAK HOT, EMNG GAK JAGO TAPI MENCOBA JAGO BUAT NC. HAHAHA, KETAWA EVIL!

.

.

GOMAWO

YANG BACA TINGGALKAN JEJAK DONG.


End file.
